How to Save Glee Club
by Addison Torres-Sloan
Summary: Used to be a SYOC character story. I had some issues and had to take the story down but now it is back up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! They took my story down because of the SYOC form, but I have put it back up! (: So here's chapter one again. Enjoy! And review!**_

* * *

Jacob's View

Scott and I sat in the empty choir room. This was it, we were the only two left. Mr. Schue came in looking discouraged and sat on the piano.

"What are we going to Mr. Schue?" Scott asked.

"We have to get enough people to go to competition or Figgins is going to disband the club." He told us sadly.

"Well how many do we need?" I asked. Mr. Schue ran his hand through his hair.

"We need ten more people." He said.

"Ten!?" Scott asked. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Sorry guys." Mr. Schue said sadly.

"Why the hell did Abbie and Andie have to move? Then we'd at least have four people." Scott said. Mr. Schue sighed. An average height girl walked into the room, she was holding her books firmly across her chest. She had long blond hair, one side was pushed behind her right ear and she had her bangs pushed off to the left side and a strand of them was falling down over her eye. Her eyes were bright blue and were noticeable even all the way across the room. To tell you the truth it was like one of those love at first sight kind of moments.

"Excuse me, is this the Glee Club?" She asked. Her voice was soft and sweet. I smiled.

"Yes it is. I'm Jacob, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Whitney, and I'd like to Audition. Isn't there supposed to be more of you?" She asked not moving.

"Well, eight of the members graduated last year and two of us moved." Scott said bitterly. Mr. Schue smiled.

"But we're in the process of rebuilding. What were you going to audition with?" He asked. Whitney sat her books down on the piano.

"Do you want an accompanist?" Mr. Schue asked. Whitney shook her head.

"No that's okay. I practiced it myself. I play piano." Whitney told him softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead." Mr. Schue told her smiling happily. Whitney smiled and sat down in front of the piano. I leaned back in my chair and listened as she started to sing. It was soft and sweet and I swear it was like angels.

"I'm limited Just look at me - I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, So now it's up to you For both of us - now it's up to you… I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you...Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made from what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend...Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a sky bird In a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you Because I knew you I have been changed for good And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for But then, I guess we know There's blame to share And none of it seems to matter anymore Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better And because I knew you... Because I knew you... Because I knew you...I have been changed for good." Whitney sang. Mr. Schue clapped.

"Well done Whitney, welcome to the Glee club!" He said smiling. Whitney smiled and nodded.

"So do we have practices or something? Or are we waiting until there are more than three of us?" Whitney asked. I grinned.

"We'll wait until we have at least six. I'd like you to come to the open auditions in two days so you can help us pick members." Mr. Schue explained. Whitney smiled and picked back up her books.

"I have to go, I have gymnastics." Whitney explained. Mr. Schue nodded and Whitney left. Scott nudged me in the arm.

"Dude, what is with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were staring at her like the whole time." Scott said. I rolled my eyes. I was not.

Whitney's View

Okay, that boy was staring at me the whole time. I thought as I got into my car. Although I do admit he was really cute, he had incredibly blue eyes. But that hair. Ugh, I mean shaggy hair does nothing for a guy. I've always liked kind of nerdy guys anyways and he just seemed to jockish. What was I even talking about? I'm a gymnast, I do not have time for a boy, it took enough to beg mom and dad and my coach just to let me do Glee Club. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and started my car. When I got to the gym Katrina and Courtney were outside waiting for me.

"I don't understand why you guys come and watch me train everyday." I said as I walked up to them. They shrugged.

"I guess we don't have a life, that's why." Katrina said smirking. I sighed and led them into the gym.

"Okay guys, I'll see you after. Don't crack to many jokes about me behind my back." I joked.

"We won't." Courtney promised. I smiled and went to change.

Levi's View

"Aunt Nelly I'm going to Track practice!" I yelled and grabbed my gym bag off of my bedroom floor.

"Okay, be safe!" She yelled back. I nodded and walked out the front door. I threw my bag into the backseat of my black jeep and climbed into the front seat. I put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The drive to school lasted about ten minutes. When I got out of my jeep I was greeted by the distance coach.

"Levi you're six minutes late, we have a track meet tomorrow. Hustle! The distance runners are out back on a thirty minute cycle they just stared like two minutes ago, hurry and join them." He ordered. I nodded.

"Yes Coach Mane, sorry." I said and ran off to join the other distance runners. I fell into a comfortable pace quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the football team practice while I ran. There was this guy in class on the football team that always stood out to me and yeah, I liked to watch him play. He was a wide receiver. I think someone told me his name was Carlos. Thirty minutes flew by and coach called us into a huddle.

"Okay guys, track meet tomorrow. You'll be called out of six period. Go home and get some rest, we had an easy practice today so you'll be fresh for tomorrow. Let's break it down." He said. Everyone put their hands in the middle. "Levi break us down." He told me. I nodded.

"1-2-3!" I yelled.

"KILL IT!" Everyone screamed and broke off. I smiled and ran into the locker room to change. I stopped outside the bathroom when I saw a flyer for Glee club auditions Thursday. I smiled and nodded.

"Challenge accepted." I said to myself and went into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Addison here. Sorry but it seems I've made a mistake. Katrina Georgiana Sixx was supposed to be Alana Thompson. Sorry for the mix up but it is going to be fixed.**_

Carlos's View

"Carlos baby can you get table three and then you can go home." Mom said. I nodded.

"Sure thing mom." I said and put on my waiter smile. I walked over to table three. It was four girls laughing and talking. Technically three of them were laughing and talking. The other was sitting there looking out of place and bored. I decided to start with her. "Hi, my name is Carlos and I will be you waiter tonight. Can I start you out with some drinks?" I asked. They nodded.

"Awesome, I'll start with you. Now I like being on a first name basis with my customers so what's your name and what's your drink?" I asked the quiet girl.

"Oh um, I'm Hannah. And I'll have a water." She said nervously. I smiled and turned to the next girl.

"I'm Whitney and I'll have Diet Coke." The girl next to Hannah told me.

"I'm Courtney and I will have a Coke." The girl on the other side of Whitney said.

"Alright, and you?" He asked.

"Oh um, I'm Alana and I'll have a Sprite." The girl next to Courtney decided. I nodded.

"Awesome." I said. "I'll get those right out for you." I said and left. I shook my head as I disappeared into the kitchen. I could already tell there was tension between Hannah, Courtney, and Katrina. I felt kind of bad for Whitney being stuck in the middle of it.

"You aren't meddling with customers business again are you Carlos?" Mom asked as I filled each of the girl's glasses. I smiled.

"No mom. Just trying to figure out their story in my head. It keeps the job interesting." I said and left the kitchen with the glasses. Hannah had hardly moved, she still sat arms crossed not saying a thing. "Alright, so the water was Hannah's, and the Diet Coke was Wilma's?" I asked jokingly. Whitney smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's me Wilma." She said as I sat the glass in front of her.

"I'm fooling, I know you're Whitney. And the Coke was miss Courtney's, and the Sprite was Allie?" I asked jokingly.

"It's Alana actually." She snapped. I put my hands up in defense.

"Woah calm down. Just goofing off. Are you ladies ready to order?" I asked and pulled out my pad. They nodded. "Okay then I'll start with you Hannah." I said. Hannah nodded.

"Sure, I'll have two cheese quesadillas." She said. I nodded and scribbled it down.

"Alright, and for you Whitney?" I asked.

"Uh, I'll have the same." She decided quickly and took a chip out of the basket and dipped it in salsa.

"Okay, and Courtney?" I asked scribbling down Whitney's order.

"I'll have the chicken nachos." She told me. I nodded and wrote it down.

"Now we're mixing it up, good." I joked. "Alright and you Alana?" I asked.

"I'll have a chicken quesadilla and a side of rice." She decided. I nodded and scribbled it down.

"Okay, I'll get right on that." I said and went back into the kitchen. When I came out to check on the table all of them were gone but Whitney. Each had left ten dollars where they were sitting. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Oh Alana starting yelling at Hannah for being so quiet and acting like she didn't give a crap, and Hannah just shrugged and got up. Alana got all mad and left too and Courtney kind of just goes wherever Alana goes." Whitney told me. I nodded.

"And you stayed?" I asked. She nodded.

"Someone had to explain, and I'm still hungry anyways." She said shrugging. I laughed.

"Can't turn down good food?" I asked. Whitney nodded.

"Pretty much." She grinned. I smiled and collected the money.

"I'll bring your food out in a bit." I said and left.

Scott's View

Thursday rolled around rather quickly. I met Jacob, Whitney and Mr. Schue in the auditorium after seventh period. Whitney was spinning around in the rolling chair behind the desk. I smiled at her childlike behavior. She was pretty cool. I could see why Jacob had been staring at her the whole time. Jacob and I greeted each other with a high five. Mr. Schue came in last with the list of sign ups in his hand.

"How many do we have Mr. Schue?" Jacob asked.

"Well, on the list we have Levi Adams, Zoe Hurlington, Walter Robinson, Hannah Gay, Courtney Marshall, Cyrus Owens, some kid named Fish, and Dorothy Addams. So we have eight." Mr. Schue said.

"So we're short one if all of these people can sing?" I clarified. Mr. Schue nodded.

"I'm sure we can find one more person soon." Whitney said trying to bring in a bright side. I smiled, I was really liking this girl. Pretty soon all of the people who were auditioning were on stage. They all stood in a row looking awkward.

"Okay so we're just going to go in order. So um, Levi Adams." Mr. Schue said. Everyone stepped back besides an average height Hispanic boy. He had black hair with streaks of blue and green in it. I'd see him before somewhere, I think he was on the track team. "Alright, so Levi, what are you going to audition with?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Underneath, by Adam Lambert." Levi told him. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Alright go ahead." Mr. Schue said. Levi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Strip away the flesh and bone Look beyond the lies you've known Everybody wants to talk about a freak No one wants to dig that deep Let me take you underneath Baby, better watch you step Never mind what's on the left You're gonna see things you might not wanna see It's still not that easy for me underneath A red river of screams Underneath Tears in my eyes Underneath Stars in my black and blue sky And underneath Under my skin Underneath the depths of my sin Look at me Now do you see? Welcome to my world of truth I don't wanna hide any part of me from you I'm standing here with no apologies Such a beautiful release You inside of me A red river of screams Underneath Tears in my eyes Underneath Stars in my black and blue sky And underneath Under my skin Underneath the depths of my sin Look at me Now do you see? Underneath... Welcome to my world of truth A red river of screams Underneath Tears in my eyes Underneath Stars in my black and blue sky And underneath Under my skin Underneath the depths of my sin Look at me Now do you see? Underneath, underneath, underneath Look at me Do you see? Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Look at me Do you see? Welcome to my world of truth I don't wanna hide any part of me from you." Levi sang. His voice was a lot like a former glee club member from the year they won nationals. We he finished he was beaming. Mr. Schue clapped and so did Whitney.

"Very good Levi, welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Schue told him proudly. Levi's smile grew.

"Awesome. Can I go? I have Track practice." Levi asked. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Absolutely. Rehearsals start next Monday right after school in the choir room." Mr. Schue told him. He nodded and ran off stage.

Whitney's View

Okay, that guy was awesome. I'm not a big fan of Adam Lambert, but that guy rocked the song better than Adam Lambert does it! I was seriously getting pumped about Glee now. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the auditions; I secretly hoped we would get a lot more girls. So far it's three to one.

"Alright, Zoe Hurlington." Mr. Schue called. Zoe stepped forward. She was a short girl and seemed very shy. I think I remember seeing her at lunch before. She always sat with a group of four girls who were also Freshman. She had her long blonde hair pulled up into a side ponytail. She was dressed kind of like she fell out of the 80's. She had on an oversized pink one-shoulder sweater on and black leggings. "Okay Zoe, what are you going to sing today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Defying Gravity, from Wicked." She told him. I smiled. This was my favorite song of all time.

"Okay. Go for it." Mr. Schue said. Zoe nodded nervously and cleared her throat.

"Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh!" Zoe sang. She may look shy but let me tell you something, she could sure belt out a note. I clapped loudly and Zoe smiled.

"Well, Zoe that was awesome. Welcome to Glee!" Mr. Schue said. Zoe smiled.

"Thanks so much." She said.

"Why don't you come down here and help us out?" Mr. Schue suggested. Zoe nodded and came down off the stage. By the end of the auditions we had eleven people. Everyone who auditioned got in. I was really excited that Hannah and Courtney were in it. They were my best friends after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I decided to do a little shout out to everyone who gave me an awesome character, thanks go out to Xadamjackson13 for Levi, Carlos, and Cyrus. Also to Ellii5 for Scott, MsTaylorMaeClark for Alana and Courtney, Zoexclaire for Zoe Hurlington, SamanthaTide for Nicholas "Zane" Milstein, charmed4eva112 for Ethan Hayes, Bellarunstheworld for Heather Jenner-Harris, doublem9327 for Walter Robinson, Juliet Hummel-Anderson for Hannah Gay, OTHGG24 for Jacob Spencer, MaldrianLuver13 for Elena Young, only-one-of-my-kind-7 for Cosmopolitan Sinclair, EsaEnai for Harrison Silver, and Laiquahen for Dorothy Addams**_

Alana's view

I watched as Whitney did a perfect dismount off the bars and stuck it. I smiled and clapped. She had a quick word with her coach and then ran over to me and Courtney.

"That was awesome Whit, there is no way in the world that they won't pick you for the world team." I said. Whitney smiled.

"Thanks. I'm so nervous. I can't believe the Nationala are next week. I haven't like slept in three days I've been so busy training and with Glee club." Whitney told me. She did look really tired.

"Maybe you should drop Glee. You can't compete if you're exhausted." I suggested.

"No way. Glee is awesome, you have no idea how much begging it took to get my parents to agree to Glee." Whitney said.

"You've been in Glee for a week Whit, and you're jeopardizing your shot at the World Team because you like to sing songs? You're already in choir." I said not understanding why she would throw away her dream for a Show Choir.

"But Glee club is amazing." Courtney said. Whitney smiled.

"I think you should join Lane." Whitney told me.

"I don't know." I said. "I don't see what is so great about it." I admitted.

"Whitney!" Her coach called. Whitney sighed.

"I have to go guys." She said and ran off to talk to her coach. Courtney and I sat back down in our seats in the observation box. Technically it was for family only but Whitney's coach was nice enough to let us watch too. Honestly I couldn't figure out why there was so much hype about Glee club. Maybe I should try out just to see what it's like? Nah, I had too much that I was doing already. Debate team and Student Government could be really time consuming. Oh who was I kidding? There was absolutely nothing stopping me from auditioning, and not to brag or anything, but I did have a pretty awesome voice. Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot. My thoughts were interrupted by Courtney gasping. I looked up and saw that Whitney had fell off the bars. She popped back up quickly and dusted herself off. I felt myself let out a breath. Her coach talked to her for a minute before dismissing her to the locker room. Whitney always beat herself up after she took a fall so Courtney and I went to go meet her in the locker room. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Courtney sat down next to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hey calm down, it's just one fall." Courtney told her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm being pathetic. It's just it's a week before Nationals." Whitney said drying her eyes.

"One fall doesn't define you okay? You are still going to rock it at Nationals." Courtney told her encouragingly. Whitney nodded.

"Thanks Court, you're the best." Whitney said and got up off the bench. She walked over to her locker limping slightly.

"Whit, you okay?" I asked concerned. Whitney nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said her voice cracking. I knew she was lying.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" I asked.

"No of course not, I'm fine Lane, don't worry." She said. Nope, still a lie.

"Whit, don't lie to me you're limping." I said.

"Alright fine, my ankle hurts a bit." Whitney said grabbing a shirt out of her locker and her Alpine gym warm up suit.

"You should have your coach look at it." Courtney said.

"It's nothing." She insisted and went to change. She came back out a few minutes later in her green Alpine warm up suit, in her hand she was firmly grasping her leo. Her limp was a little more prominent now.

"Whit you really should get it looked at." I pressed. Whitney shook her head and sat down on the bench to put her sneakers on.

"I just need to ice it for a while and I'll be as good as new." She assured us. I rolled my eyes there was no arguing with her.

Zoe's View

There is just no way to define how incredibly nervous school makes me. The only thing that made it worth it was Glee club. I know I'd only been in it five days and that was only two practices but I loved it. It was really fun and it allowed me to let lose. Whitney was really nice too. Even if she was two grades older she was just really nice to me. I sighed and pulled on my ballet flats and laced them carefully. I got up on to my toes and started to practice my point routine. Dancing was my other way of letting loose. You know it was so easy to just get lost in the music, and apparently I was good at it too. At least that's what everyone said. I hated America, you know I really did. It just I didn't have many friends here. I mean I sat with some girls at lunch but other than that I didn't really talk to anyone. In England I had friends, maybe not tons of friends but I at least had one, and I was kind of sick of people saying things about my accent, I mean I hardly had one anymore. It was frustrating being the English girl. I sighed and let the music take over my body. Dance, was just the perfect way to clear my head.

Hannah's View

Sometimes I just could not stand that Laney girl, okay let me take that back I could never stand that girl. I mean I know she's Whitney's best friend and Whitney is my best friend but ugh, she was just so annoying to me. Speaking of Whitney she was calling me. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Hannah! I was going to go get some Ice Cream. You care to join me?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Awh, come on, Alana won't be there and neither will Courtney." Whitney said. I sat up a little straighter.

"Promise?" I asked. Whitney laughed.

"I promise, I'm actually kind of pissed at them." Whitney admitted.

"Okay, I'm in. Where are we going?" I asked.

"32 degrees. I'll come pick you up. I'm leaving now." Whitney said. I smiled.

"Awesome, see you in a bit." I said and hung up. Thank God, sometime without Alana and Courtney there to annoy me. Whitney picked me up a few minutes later. I noticed that her left foot was wrapped.

"Not that it's any of my business but what's up with your foot?" I asked once we had gotten to 32 degrees.

"Oh it's nothing, I fell off the bars today that's all." Whitney told me and started to get her yogurt.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." I commented.

"It's fine." She insisted as I filled my own cup with yogurt.

"If you're sure." I said shrugging and started to put the toppings on.

"I am, so how do you like the Glee club?" She asked and finished off her yogurt with some hot fudge.

"It's okay. I mean I like performing, but some of those girls are just a little too stuck up for me." I said and put my cup on the scale. Whitney shrugged.

"I guess maybe you're right." She agreed.

"Are you supposed to be eating hot fudge?" I asked, gymnasts were on a strict diet. She shrugged and paid for the yogurt.

"You only live once." She said and took a bite. I smiled. This is why we were friends, she wasn't afraid to break the rules either.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas's View

There she was again. Following closely behind Whitney. God she was beautiful. I just wish she would go out with me. Just because I had been known to break hearts before didn't mean that I couldn't hold I relationship. I just hadn't found the right girl yet. But somehow I had a feeling she was the right girl. She walked into the choir room and started talking to this guy Scott. What did he have that I didn't? Maybe if I joined Glee she would give me a chance? Nah, it wasn't worth dancing around like an idiot to get a girl. Or maybe it was? Heck I don't know, I need to go shoot some hoops and clear my head before I just go busting into the choir room singing like some guy who fell out of a musical. I shook my head at the idea of doing that and walked toward the gym.

Ethan's View

Glee club. The idea had been in the back of my mind all week. Every since I had seen the sign up sheet. I'd already missed auditions but I was sure I could still audition if I really wanted to, but did I really want to? Maybe, I wasn't sure yet. Did I really have any motivation to join. I mean what would I gain from it besides probably a few slushies? Well there was that girl Zoe, she was really shy but really cute. And she was in Glee. Maybe I could get her to like me if I was in Glee. But would she go for me? I was incredibly nerdy. I'd been pushed into so many lockers and slushied so many times for being a nerd. Would she even consider me? Maybe if I was in Glee. I wish you could pull out a calculator and solve girl problems like a math equation. Life would be so much easier ya know? My phone lit up and I checked the text my mom had sent me.

_'Just picked up Chinese when will you be home?' _It read. I sighed and hit reply.

_'On my way.'_ I sent. Glee Club would have to wait.

Walter's View

She was really pretty, like unbelievably pretty, but she was so unattainable for a loser like me. I mean honestly, she was the prettiest girl in Glee. But she would never notice me and Scott was always talking to her. Who would go for me when you could have Scott. We went over "Don't Stop Believing" one last time before Mr. Schue let us sit down. I took a seat in the back row by Zoe. Whitney sat down on the front row next to Scott and started rubbing her left ankle.

"Okay guys, that was great it's really coming along. This is my all time favorite song and you guys are doing awesome. Same time tomorrow." He said dismissing us. Whitney remained seated rubbing her ankle. Scott got up and stood in front of her.

"You know I think you should listen to what Courtney and Alana told you and have your coach check it." He told her. I made it look like I was busy gathering up my stuff.

"No, no. I'm fine, I have nationals next week, I have no time to be injured. I'll just get a cortisone shot." Whitney told him and stood up. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked outside to meet Hannah. I scooped up my books and walked out of the choir room. I was never going to get a shot with someone like Whitney especially when she was with someone like Scott.

Harrison's View

I ran after Hannah and Whitney.

"Hey wait! Wait up!" I called. Whitney and Hannah stopped and turned to me. I caught up with them.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You left your phone." I said out of breath. Hannah nodded and took it from my hand.

"Thanks." She said and deposited into her purse.

"I took the liberty of putting my number in for you." I said. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate the gesture Fish but it really wasn't necessary." Hannah said. I smiled.

"Oh I know, but I like going the extra mile." I said. Whitney smiled.

"Thanks for returning it Fish, but we have to go." Whitney told me. I smiled and nodded.

"No problem I'm happy to help." I said and walked off. I went to swim practice absolutely beaming. There was just something about Hannah, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I met my best friend Cosmo in the locker room. Okay well, really he goes by Alex because his real name is Cosmopolitan, but I like to call him Cosmo, actually the whole team calls him Cosmo.

"Fish, you're late dude." Alex told me. I smiled.

"Sorry dude, I was talking to a girl." I said and went into the stall to change.

"You mean you were dreaming of talking to a girl?" Alex asked teasingly.

"No seriously. Her name is Hannah." I said and emerged from the stall in my suit.

"Hannah Gay?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's her." I said and grabbed my goggles and swim cap.

"Why her?" Alex asked and grabbed his own cap and goggles.

"I don't know. There is just something about her." I said and walked out of the locker room into the pool area.

Whitney's View

I said goodbye to Hannah and climbed into my car. I had exactly twenty minutes or I'd be late for training and then coach would be severely pissed and I wanted to talk to him about a cortisone shot anyway. Alana and Courtney had a school project they were working on so they couldn't watch today. I got to the gym rather quickly and changed into my leo. I met Coach six minutes early by the vault.

"Hey coach can I talk to you?" I asked fidgeting with the sleeves of my leo. He nodded.

"Sure Whitney, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a cortisone shot?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"My ankle has been bothering me ever since I fell two days ago." I told him.

"Did you get it looked at?" He asked.

"No but I'm sure it's fine. I just need a cortisone shot so I can get through Nationals without it bothering me." I told him. Coach thought it over for a minute.

"Fine, I'll get you one tomorrow. But for today take it easy okay? No floor exercise because that's where you do the most strenuous ankle stuff okay?" Coach ordered. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

"Okay, now go show me some beam." He said. I nodded and walked over to the beam.


	5. Chapter 5

Whitney's View

Two weeks later

The team medic pushed the cortisone shot into my ankle. I grimaced as the needle pierced my skin. My mom held my hand until they finished the shot. The needle was definitely longer than I thought it would be.

"Whit you don't have to compete you know." Mom began.

"No mom I do. This is national's. This is my shot at getting on the world team, and I have to make the world team to go to the Olympics." I told her and flexed my ankle to test the range of motion. The cortisone shot was starting to take effect nicely. I hopped down off the exam table and grabbed my team jacket. Then I walked out into the arena to greet the rest of my team. I spotted Hannah, Fish, and Scott sitting up in the crowd. I smiled and waved not even bothering to look for Courtney and Alana. They waved back, well Fish and Scott did. Hannah just sat there and looked bored. I smiled anyway, that was just Hannah, she never seemed happy. I took my place at the back of the line. Coach smiled and patted me on the back.

"How's your ankle?" Coach asked.

"It's awesome. I can do this." I told him confidently.

"Good, go kill it." He told me as they announced our team and we walked on to the floor. It didn't take long for us to get started. The first event was bars. I don't like to brag but I did awesome. I was on a roll sticking every dismount. Finally we got to the beam. The final event; and my ankle was starting to hurt despite the cortisone shot. Regardless I mounted the beam with ease and began my routine.

Hannah's View

Not that I liked Gymnastics, but Whitney was doing awesome. We had just started getting close after Glee Club started but even I knew she seemed off on her beam routine. Scott and fish seemed oblivious, but I knew something was wrong. Something was hurting her. She went into some weird flip and her foot missed the beam. She fell and I noticed her ankle bend awkwardly. Her head hit the floor and she laid there for a few seconds. Her coach started to run over to her but she stood up slowly and pushed him away and remounted the beam. She finished her routine and dismounted. She stuck it with one foot, and then fell to the mat. I shot up out of my seat. I don't know why, it was just instinct. She was making any moves to get up. She just was laying there. Her ponytail was covering her face but she was gently shaking and I knew she was crying. Her coach and a medic knelt down beside her. After a few minutes her coach picked her up bridal style and carried her into the locker room. I ran after them. I didn't care if they weren't going to let me back without a pass, she was my best friend. I know I acted like I didn't care, but honestly she was my only true, stick with you through everything, friend. I got down there and the "security" wouldn't let me back.

"Look, that is my best friend okay?" I said annoyed. Whitney's mom poked her head out from the locker room.

"Let her back." She said softly. The "security" moved and I followed Whitney's mom back into the locker room. Whitney was laying on the exam table. Her ankle was propped up on a pillow with a bag of ice. She had her arm over her eyes and her face was tear-stained. The doctor wasn't in the room and neither was her coach. I sat down near the exam table.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"They're waiting on the x-ray results." Whitney said choking back tears.

"Does it hurt?" I asked stupidly.

"Like someone ripped it in half." Whitney said.

"So I guess the gymnastics thing is over?" I asked. Whitney nodded.

"I guess so." Whitney said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I began.

"Don't act like you understand. Please." Whitney said.

"You don't have to be in gymnastics to get far in life." I told her.

"It's the only thing I've ever been really good at." Whitney told me.

"That is so not true. You're an amazing singer." I told her.

"Why didn't Scott come down with you?" Whitney asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Well, I suppose it was obvious he doesn't like me. He was always checking out other girls with his eyes when we were together." Whitney said and whipped away the tears that were beginning to pour out of her eyes. I sighed and started to hum "Lean on Me"

_"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain we all have sorrow." _I began slowly and softly.

_"But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow." _I continued. Whitney's crying slowed in intensity a bit.

_"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." _I sang with determination. Whitney whipped her eyes and sat up on the exam table, careful not to move her ankle.

_"Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow, If I have things, you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show." _I sang as Whitney hummed it quietly with me_. _

_ "So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on." _Whitney sang quietly.

_ "I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on. Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." _We finished together. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"No matter what happens with your gymnastics career, I promise you have so much more to offer." I told her. Whitney nodded. The doctor and her coach emerged from the office in the back of the locker room. The doctor looked solemn. Whitney's mom gripped her hand.

"Well Whitney, it's broken." The doctor said and slapped the scans up on the board. My heart broke for her. There was a small break in the ankle. Small or not that meant no gymnastics.

"You need to take a break for a while. You can come back eventually. This isn't career ending you just need to take a break and give it some time to heal." The coach said.

"I'm going to refer you to an orthopedic doctor, but for now we'll wrap it and give you some crutches." The doctor told her. Whitney nodded and the doctor began to wrap her ankle. When he was finished he gave her some crutches and went to talk to her mom.

"Coach, can I go sit with the team and wait for results?" Whitney asked. Coach nodded.

"Of course." He said and led Whitney out of the locker room. Whitney stopped.

"Coach, can we get Hannah a pass?" Whitney asked. Her coach nodded and got a pass for me from the registration table. I put it around my neck and followed them over to Whitney's team. Everyone was anxiously staring up at the board. Finally the scores were posted. The us World team was, Haley Myer, Nicole Vester, Whitney Hamilton, Ginny Smith, Melena Jones, Jordan Williams, Grace Young, and Faith Reynold. Whitney had made the world team. I glanced over at her and she was grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally's View

Whitney came into Glee Club on crutches and I immediately wanted to ask her what had happened, but being the shy guy that I am I didn't move from my chair. She sat down next to Hannah on the front row. She looked exhausted but somehow happy at the same time. Mr. Schue came into the room.

"Okay guys, I found out that we have to perform a Broadway song for Regionals." He announced. He glanced at Whitney and gave her a sympathetic smile. I noticed suddenly that Scott wasn't in the room. Maybe I could pack up the guts to talk to Whitney today.

"Oh great, because the only good musical in existence is Wicked." Hannah huffed. Whitney nodded in agreement.

"Well, we could do a Wicked song." Zoe said quietly.

"We can do any musical, think big you guys! This weeks assignment is to prepare a song from a musical, but I'd like for you to do it as partners." Mr. Schue said. My eyes darted to Whitney. Maybe she could be my partner? I guess I'd have to ask, but I hated talking to girls. It just wasn't a good idea for me.

Fish's View

Mr. Schue wanted us to a duet of a Broadway song? I didn't know like any Broadway. I could probably get Hannah to help me, maybe even be my partner, but I was so friend-zoned right now. I was just "Fish" to her. Just Fish. I was hoping to change that soon. I just had to figure out how. Hannah came up to me after class while I was getting my stuff out of my locker.

"Hey, Fish, Whitney told me I should invite you to go to the Lima Bean with us." Hannah said sounding bored. I smiled.

"I'd love to, I don't have swim team practice today so I'm all for it." I said and grabbed my books. She nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you there." She said and walked off, her oversized purse slung over her shoulder. I smiled. Maybe I could get out of the friend-zone quickly.

Zoe's View

To say I was shy would be an understatement. So when I ran into a group of jocks with slushies I practically crawled into a hole.

"So, shy girl joined the Glee Club? Sorry kid, that's not going to get you anywhere.

"Leave her alone." An average height boy with brown spikey hair said. He looked like he could have been a Jock, but I'd seen him around before and he was a nerd.

"Oh, and the little guy speaks." The jocks mocked. The boy took a deep breath.

"Leave the girl alone." He repeated with confidence. The jocks rolled their eyes and threw their slushies on the boy. Then they pushed past us and kept walking. The boy sighed and whipped the slushie off of his arms.

"Thanks. You are Ethan right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, and you are Zoe." He acknowledged.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I asked.

"We have Biology together." Ethan said.

"Oh! We do don't we? I'm sorry! I forgot." I said flustered.

"What are you doing in the hall during class?" Ethan asked and started scrapping slushie off of himself.

"I was on my way to the choir room." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Glee club. Why are you in the hall?" I asked.

"Counselor." Ethan shrugged.

"Do you want to come to the choir room?" I asked. Ethan shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Can I clean up first? I have my gym clothes in my locker." Ethan asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll wait for you." I told him. Ethan smiled.

"Awesome, do you want to come with me to my locker?" Ethan asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and walked with him down the hall. Ethan's locker was at the very end of the hallway, the opposite end as the bathroom too. So there was a trail of red slushie all down the hall. I was afraid someone would slip when they changed classes. It didn't take long for Ethan to get cleaned up, thankfully it didn't get in his hair. When we walked into the choir room Whitney and Hannah were absent from the room. The two of them never missed and it worried me a bit.

"Mr. Schue this is Ethan." I said introducing him. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Hey Ethan are you auditioning?" Mr. Schue asked. Ethan shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on it but sure. Do I just sing anything?" Ethan asked. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Anything you want." He told Ethan. Ethan smiled and nodded. I took a seat next to Courtney.

"_Every time when I look in the mirrorAll these lines on my face getting clearerThe past is goneIt went by, like dusk to dawnIsn't that the wayEverybody's got the dues in life to pay." _Ethan began, he was a little shaky. _"I know nobody knowsWhere it comes and where it goesI know it's everybody sinYou got to lose to know how to win." _Ethan continued getting less and less shaky as he went. Mr. Schue was grinning. Ethan was really good.

"_Half my lifeIs books written pagesLive and learn from fools andFrom sagesYou know it's true, oh." _Ethan sang slowly creeping into a crescendo.

"_All these things you do come back to you." _Levi sang joining Ethan in the center of the room. Ethan grinned and belted.

"_Sing with me, sing for the yearsSing for the laughter, sing for the tearsSing with me, just for todayMaybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away."_ Ethan sang with overwhelming confidence.

"_Sing with me, sing for the yearsSing for the laughter, sing for the tearsSing with me, just for todayMaybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away." _Levi belted.

"_Dream on!" _Ethan belted.

"_Dream on!" _Levi answered just as strongly.

"_Dream on!" _Ethan pushed.

"_Dream until your dreams come true." _They sang together. Carlos hoped up and joined them, it was awesome to listen to and watch.

"_Dream on!" _Carlos belted.

"_Dream on!" _Ethan sang.

"_Dream on!" _Levi took his turn.

"_Dream until your dreams come true." _The three of them sang together.

"_Sing with me, sing for the yearSing for the laughter, sing for the tearSing with me, just for todayMaybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you awaySing with me, sing for the yearSing for the laughter, sing for the tearSing with me, just for todayMaybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away." _The three of them finished. Levi patted Ethan on the back.

"Awesome job man!" Levi exclaimed. Carlos nodded.

"That was great." Carlos agreed.

"I think it's unanimous Ethan! You are in!" Mr. Schue told him proudly.

Hannah's View

Whitney had left the room rather abruptly. No one else seemed to had noticed so I followed her. I finally caught up with her outside the school. She was sitting on the curb with her head in her hands. I sat down next to her. Her foot was in a blue cast now, she had gotten it casted yesterday. I had gone with her.

"Whit, what's wrong?" I asked. Whitney lifted her head out of her hands and placed her arms down beside her sides. She didn't look at me but instead stared off into the distance.

"I just keep thinking about how my gymnastics career is probably over. I know the medic said it wasn't career ending, but what if it doesn't heal right?" Whitney asked.

"Hey. don't think like that." I told her.

"I'm being realistic though." Whitney argued.

"Maybe not. People can bounce back from this stuff. It happens all the time." I tried.

"Normal people maybe, but not gymnasts." Whitney sniffed. I sighed.

"You don't need gymnastics, we've been through this. You have so much more to offer to the world than you think. I understand how you don't see it. You have so much to offer. You don't give yourself enough credit." I told her. Whitney sighed and stood up. She grimaced when her foot touched the ground and she quickly grabbed her crutches to steady herself.

"I just don't understand why it had to happen to me." Whitney said angrily and made he way over to wall. She leaned her crutches against it and hoisted herself onto it. She plopped down and let her feet dangle over the edge. "That's a really good question. I don't get why awful crap happens to good people either, but it does. You just have to trust that there is something better on the other side." I told her. Whitney sighed and slowly climbed down the wall. She grabbed her crutches.

"I don't feel good, I'm going home." Whitney said and walked off into the parking lot. I sighed.

"_I was sure by nowGod You would have reached downAnd wiped our tears awayStepped in and saved the dayBut once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining." _I sang quietly and kicked a small rock.

"_As the thunder rollsI barely hear Your whisper through the rain"I'm with you"And as Your mercy fallsI raise my hands and praise the God who givesAnd takes away." _I sang a little louder and walked toward the wall.

"_And I'll praise You in this stormAnd I will lift my handsFor You are who You areNo matter where I amAnd every tear I've criedYou hold in Your handYou never left my sideAnd though my heart is tornI will praise You in this storm" _I sang louder as I ran my hand along the wall. I glanced up to the sky.

"_I remember whenI stumbled in the windYou heard my cry to youAnd you raised me up againMy strength is almost goneHow can I carry onIf I can't find You." _I sang as I mounted the wall.

"_But as the thunder rollsI barely hear You whisper through the rain"I'm with you"And as Your mercy fallsI raise my hands and praise the God who givesAnd takes away." _I sang loudly and walked along the wall careful not to fall.

"_And I'll praise You in this stormAnd I will lift my handsFor You are who You areNo matter where I amAnd every tear I've criedYou hold in Your handYou never left my sideAnd though my heart is tornI will praise You in this storm." _I finished and pulled out my phone. I had three messages from Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention everyone who submitted characters, when the story was removed I lost most of my character bio's. Please if you remember anything about your OC, message me please. **** Big thanks to Juliet Hummel-Anderson for her help with the songs on this chapter. The theme this chapter is BROADWAY! Hope you enjoy. **

**Songs include:**

**As Long as You're Mine: Wicked**

**Happy to Keep his Dinner Warm: How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying**

**I'll Cover You: RENT**

**Master of the House: Les Miserables**

**What Do I Need With Love: Thoroughly Modern Millie**

Wally's View

Today I was going to talk to her. I was going to ask Whitney on a date. I fixed my hair up all nice and put on a decent shirt and some khaki's. It may not have been my typical dress, but this was a mementos occasion. I was going to get my girl. I adjusted my glasses and walked boldly into the choir room. Whitney was in a deep conversation with Hannah. I sighed and let my shoulders slump a bit. I guess I would ask her afterwards. I took my seat next to Ethan. Cyrus plopped down on the other side of me. I smiled to him.

"Hey Cyrus, how is it going?" I asked. Cyrus shrugged.

"It's going okay." He said. I nodded and turned to Ethan.

"Have you been working on a duet yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm going to ask Zoe if she wants to do one with me." He told me. I nodded. I had kind of guessed that he liked her. Hannah threw her hands into the air as she vividly explained something to Whitney. Whitney glanced up at me and smiled when she noticed I was staring. I grinned and looked away. Score one for me, she'd acknowledged my existence. Mr. Schue came into the room with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright guys, I've decided to heat up the competition a bit, and get you guys excited about Broadway, so in order to give you a little motivation, we're going to make this a competition. Coach Beste will be helping me pick the winner. The winning duet gets a dinner for two at Breadstix." Mr. Schue announced. I immediately looked at Whitney, I didn't even notice I had. This was the perfect opportunity. All we had to do was a killer duet and BAM date! Levi raised his hand.

"Yes Levi?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Carlos and I have a duet, it's just for laughs it's not the one we want to do for the competition." Levi said. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Okay sure. Hit it." He told Levi. Levi and Carlos sprung up. Carlos smiled and started to sing.

_"Come on, you old pest! Fetch a bottle of your best! What's the nectar of the day?" _He sang at Levi.

_"Here try this lot! Guaranteed to hit the spot, or I'm not Thenardier!" _Levi sang in response.

_"Give us a glass of rum! Landlord over here!"_ Carlos sang. Levi rolled his eyes.

_"Right away you scum, right away Monsieur!"_

_"God, this place has gone to hell, so you tell me every year! Mine host, Thenardier! He was there, so they say. At the field of Waterloo, got there, it's true_

_When the fight was all through, but he knew just what to do! Crawling through the mud, so I've heard it said, picking through the pockets of the English dead! He made a tidy score from the spoils of war!"_ Carlos sang acting it out by trying to pickpocket Fish.

_"My band of soaks, my den of dissolute's, my dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts. My sons of whores spend there lives in my inn, Homing pigeons homing in, they fly through my doors, and their money's good as yours!"_ Levi sang and pulled Carlos away from trying to pickpocket Scott.

_"Ain't got a clue what he put into this stew, must've scraped it off the street. God what a wine, Chateauneuf du Terpentine, Must've pressed it with his feet! Landlord over here, Where's the bloody man? One more for the road, One more slug of gin! Just one more or my old man is gonna do me in..."_ Carlos sang breaking free of Levi's grip.

_"Master of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice, but nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price!_

_ Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two. Watering the wine, making up the weight, pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a landlord, Everybody's bosom friend. I do whatever pleases. Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!"_ Levi belted. Carlos grinned and took a deep breath.

_"Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye. Never wants a passerby to pass him by, servant to the poor, butler to the great! Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion! Everybody's chaperone! Master of the house!" _Levi and Carlos finished together. Everyone gave them a standing ovation besides Whitney of course. I caught up to her after class.

"Whitney, hey! Can I talk to you?" I asked. Whitney nodded to Hannah who waved and kept walking.

"Yeah, sure. What's up Wally?" She asked leaning forward on her crutches.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me?" I asked and smiled. Whitney pondered it for a minute.

"Sure, what do you want to sing?" She asked. I straightened my glasses.

"Well I was thinking we could do "As Long as You're Mine." You know from Wicked." I said trying not to let my nerves overcome my confidence.

"Why that one?" Whitney asked.

"Well, most duets are love songs and that's my favorite." I managed to explain without my voice getting shaky.

"Okay sure, well, I'm free right now if you want to go over it." Whitney suggested. I smiled.

"Sure." I said as we started walking to the auditorium together.

Scott's View

The next day I went into Glee Club with the intentions of getting Whitney back but I found that she was sitting and laughing with Wally. I stormed out of the room before anyone could really notice I was there. I kept walking until I found myself in the gym. I threw my backpack down on the bleachers.

_"Oh, the places I would like to show you, although I hardly know you. I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair. Famous sites I want to see you seeing, then nights of you and me-ing! Me. You. We - Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!" _I sang and shot a nearby basketball at the hoop as I jumped off the bleachers. I landed on my feet. _"I'm a Joe with just open aim! Ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame, call each one of 'em the same pet name, "Hey, baby!" In a row, I have my ducks, loads of gals to give me loads of yucks. Leave the cooing to the other clucks, I don't mean maybe. Got it good. What do I need with Love?" _I sang running to grab the bouncing basketball and dribbling it in for a layup. _"Always practice what I preach. Keep temptation out of easy reach. Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach. I'm happy, come and go the way I choose. Never gonna sing the tied-down blues, other guys would kill to fill my shoes. No wing-clipped sappy_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?" _I belted and chucked the basketball at the wall. I decided to skip Glee club and I headed home to clear my head.

Whitney's View

I noticed Scott leave the choir room before he even really came in. I smiled and nodded while Wally talked but really my mind was drifting off to where Scott had went. Did I really care though? Not really, he wasn't even there for me when I broke my foot. He was too busy sitting in the stands watching the other girls do flips. Girls who he apparently thought were better than me. Hannah was the only one who came to me when I needed someone. Then again Fish had tried to come down too but they wouldn't let him back. But no, Scott had just left. Who needed him anyways, I didn't need a boyfriend. I was perfectly content with my friends. I had another Doctor's appointment today to find out how soon I'll be off my crutches and get an estimate for when I can train again. Just because I was on the world team did not mean I could relax. All the other gymnast were still training. Hannah snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whitney, are you even paying attention?" She asked.

"What? Sorry Hannah, I was lost in thought again." I apologized. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I was asking you if you thought that Light My Candle would be a good song for Fish and I to do?" Hannah asked. I thought about it for a minute running the lyrics through my head.

"Yeah, that's a good one." I decided. Wally cleared his throat.

"Hey, Whitney, can we practice again tonight?" He asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment after school. We could practice at my house afterwards though." I told him. He grinned.

"Sounds perfect." He told me and went back to talking to Ethan. Hannah went with me to my doctor's appointment. He cut my cast off and sent me for another x-ray. I was a little upset to find that it was still swollen.

"So I think I like Wally." I told Hannah while we waited for Dr. Morris to come in with my x-rays.

"I can tell. You light up when he talks to you." She told me. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I do not." I argued. Hannah laughed.

"Yes you do." She pressed.

"Well you like Fish!" I pointed.

"I do not!" Hannah argued. I laughed. Sure she didn't.

Hannah's View

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car when Whitney and her mom dropped me off and started walking towards the house. The whole car ride Whitney had been insisting that I liked Fish. What I wouldn't admit is that I really did like him. I opened the front door and walked into my house. Mom and dad were of course, not home. I sighed and plopped my book bag down onto my bed. Marleigh was at day care and I had to go pick her up soon. Parker was in his room playing video games when I walked by.

"Hannah can you make me some pizza rolls?" He shouted over the noise of his video game.

"Do it yourself dweeb!" I yelled and shut the door to my room. I sighed and pulled up my Facebook page on my iPad. Fish was on, I didn't like to call him that. Really I loved the name Harrison, but everyone called him Fish so I did too. After a few minutes a message from him popped up on the screen.

_"Hey, do you want to practice our song tomorrow during second period?" _He asked. Second period was my teacher's aid.

_ "Sure, where?" _I asked.

_"Auditorium." _He told me.

_"Okay, see you then."_ I said and signed off. I smiled and fiddled with my hair. After a minute I stood up from my desk chair and sat down on the bed. I stared around my room at the walls covered in movie posters. I smiled and thought about what it would be like to be in one of the romance movies.

"_New Rochelle, New Rochelle, That's the place where the mansion will be._

_For me and the darling bright young man I've picked out for marrying me." _I sang imagining myself in a huge house with kids. _"He'll do well, I can tell, So it isn't a moment too soon, To plan on my life in New Rochelle, The wife of my darling tycoon." _I mused seeing myself in a giant house talking to Harrison by the fire. _"I'll be so happy to keep his dinner warm. While he goes onward and upward; Happy to keep his dinner warm, Till he comes wearily home from down town. I'll be there waiting until his mind is clear. While he looks through me, right through me; Waiting to say, "Good evening, dear. I'm pregnant. What's new with you from down town?""_ I could seriously see it now and it was an awesome future. _"Oh, to be loved by a man I respect; To bask in the glow of his perfectly understandable neglect. Oh, to belong in the aura of his frown-darling busy frown. Such heaven-wearing the wifely uniform. While he goes onward and upward. Happy to keep his dinner warm Till he comes wearily home from down town." _I sang and pulled my teddy bear up to my chest. This was the best day dream ever. Parker knocked loudly on my door.

"Hey! Make me some pizza rolls!" He yelled. I opened the door.

"God Parker you have two hands and very capable legs. Walk yourself into the kitchen, read the directions on the bag and make them yourself! I have to go pick up Marleigh anyways." I said and marched past him. I grabbed my keys and left.

Whitney's View

The doorbell rang and mom let Wally in. He smiled and waved at me. I slowly stood up from the couch and grabbed my crutches.

"Mom we'll be upstairs." I told her. She nodded and I slowly led Wally up the stairs to my room. I sat down on the bed and smiled at him as he looked around my room. When his eyes fell on me he smiled and sat down next to me.

"So shall we start?" He asked. I nodded and went over to the piano I had pushed up against my wall. I began to play the familiar song that I had memorized last year.

_"Hmm, ohh... Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings; could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline; and if it turns out It's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine." _I sang softly looking into his eyes. He grinned.

_"Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, It's up that I fell." _He sang staring deep in my eyes. I stopped playing and we sang acapella.

_"Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time." _We sang in unison with eyes locked on each other.

_"Say there's no future, for us as a pair."_ He sang.

_"And though I may know. I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight, until it is through and know I'll be here Holding you. As long as you're mine." _We finished. He smiled and leaned in. Our lips met and the world around me disappeared.

Hannah's View

I met Harrison in the auditorium during second period the next day. He was playing the piano absent mindedly. I smiled and sat down next to him on the piano bench. He smiled at me and stopped playing.

"Hey. You ready to start?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded and he started to play.

_"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back, with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you." _I sang.

"_Open your door,_ _I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_, _but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you." _He sang and smiled at me.

_"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love, on life, be my life. Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat." _We sang together eyes locked.

_"You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle." _I sang. He shook his head.

_ "No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat." _He sang. I smiled.

_ "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love, on life. All my life, I've longed to discover, something as true as this is." _We sang together. Over time we had scooted in closer to each other and now we were inches away.

_"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. When you're worn out and tired, when your heart has expired."_

_ "If you're cold and you're lonely. You've got one nickel only. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you." _We sang overlapping each other.

_ "Oh, lover, I'll cover you. Yeah, Oh, lover, I'll cover you." _We finished. Then he did something completely insane. He kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

** With it being Christmas Eve here is a Christmas episode for all you lovely readers. Songs include: **

**All I want for Christmas is You**

**Little Drummer Boy**

**Shake up Christmas**

**Candy Cane Christmas**

**Breath of Heaven**

Whitney's View

I walked into the choir room grinning from ear to ear. Christmas was my favorite time of the year. Yes, I know what you're all thinking, great she's one of those people. Well yes, yes I am. I'm one of those crazy people in the reindeer sweaters who starts humming Christmas music before Thanksgiving is even over. I sat down in front of the piano and ran my hand over the keys. I smiled and thought about the awesomeness of giving birth to Jesus Christ. Yeah, I know I love the commercialism of Christmas, but I still knew the reason for the season and I absolutely loved God with all my heart. I adored Mary for her sacrifice too. I began to hum Breath of Heaven and then I found my hands flowing over the piano keys and playing the accompaniment.

_"I have traveled many moonless nights. Cold and weary with a babe inside. And I wonder what I've done Holy Father, you have come and chosen me now to carry Your Son." _I sang softly. _"I am waiting in a silent prayer I am frightened by the load I bear. In a world as cold as stone must I walk this path alone? Be with me now, be with me now."_ I sang letting the music take me over. I loved a moment where I just got lost in the beauty of a song. I didn't even notice that Dorothy had taken a seat and was listening intently until she sang the chorus with me.

_"Breath of Heaven, hold me together. Be forever near me, breath of Heaven. Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness. Pour over me your holiness for you are holy, Breath of Heaven." _We sang in unison. I smiled. She hadn't sang anything but group parts since she had auditioned but her voice was so pure. I decided to keep playing.

_"Do you wonder as you watch my face, if a wiser one should have had my place? But I offer all I am, for the mercy of your plan. Help me be strong, help me be, help me." _Dorothy sang confidently.

_"Breath of Heaven, hold me together. Be forever near me, breath of Heaven. Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness, pour over me your holiness for you are holy." _We sang together. Courtney and Alana came into the choir room and stood by the piano.

_"Breath of Heaven, hold me together. Be forever near me, breath of Heaven. Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness, pour over me your holiness for you are holy. Breath of Heaven, breath of Heaven, breath of Heaven." _The four of us finished. Alana cleared her throat.

"I've come to join Glee Club." She told me at the same time that Mr. Schue walked into the choir room.

"Well Merry Christmas to us then. I heard that chorus and it was beautiful. Alana right?" He asked offering his hand for her to shake. She grinned and shook it. Mr. Schue set his folder down on the piano and I tensed.

"Mr. Schue not on the piano remember?" I asked. He looked at me funny before realization crept across it and he snatched up the folder and placed it on the music stand.

"Oh sorry Whitney. I forgot. Hey you got your cast off that's fantastic." Mr. Schue remarked. I smiled and wiggled my toes in my Uggs, of course no one could see the movement but it made me happy.

"Yeah! Merry Christmas to me right?" I smiled. After a few minutes everyone was in their seats. Mr. Schue smiled and began to address the class. I stayed seated at the piano.

"Alright guys, I know you have anxiously been awaiting to know who won the duet contest. I apologize that it took so long for me to announce it. Breadstix was out of gift cards, and yesterday was the first day I could get one. The winner of the duet contest is Ethan and Zoe!" He announced. Zoe turned bright red and Ethan glanced at her, with his cheeks only slightly red. I smiled. They were adorable together. I didn't even notice Fish wasn't in the room until he walked in with Alex Sinclair in tow. Alex and Fish were absolute best friends.

"Mr. Schue, Alex would like to audition for Glee Club." Fish told Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue glanced at Alex who nodded. Mr. Schue shrugged and sat down next to Hannah.

"Alright go for it." He told them. Fish sat down behind the drum set and pulled out a pair of sticks. He then began to play a steady drum beat like that of marching feet. Alex smiled and took a deep breath.

_"Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum. A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum. To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum." _Alex began a little shakily.

_"So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum, When we come." _He and Fish sang together.

_"Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum. I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum. I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum. That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum." _Alex sang his confidence steadily growing.

_ "Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum?" _Fish and Alex sang together. Fish was continuously playing the steady beat.

_ "Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum. The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum. I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum. I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum." _Fish sang the verse instead this time.

_"Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum, me and my drum." _Alex finished confidently. Mr. Schue smiled and gave Alex a standing ovation which everyone joined in on.

"Alex you are most definitely in." He said patting Alex on the back. Alex grinned.

Zoe's View

Ethan and I had decided to walk home from Breadstix together. The date had been amazing. I was falling head over heels in love with him. We walked hand in hand through the very snowy streets of Lima. Ethan stopped halfway there and looked at me in the eyes. Then he nervously pulled out a small velvet box out of his coat pocket.

"Merry Christmas Zoe." He said. I smiled and opened the box. It was a gorgeous diamond necklace. I smiled.

"Ethan it's beautiful, but I didn't get you anything." I admitted. Ethan shrugged.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." _He smiled and sang._ "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know, make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas, is you." _He sang and pointed at me.

_ "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day." _I sang back at him.

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you. You baby!" _We sang at each other. He smiled and kissed me as fresh snow flakes began to fall. When we broke away he smiled and helped me put the necklace on.

"So, you don't mind if I take the necklace back then if all you want for Christmas is me?" Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes and we began to walk down the street again towards my house.

Jacob's View

The next day at Glee everyone was extra talkative, everyone seemed to be in perfect holiday spirits which was just perfect for what we guys had planned. All of us Glee guys had a special song ready. Mr. Schue came into the room and the guys immediately jumped up.

"Mr. Schue we have a song we'd like to sing." Cyrus told him. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down beside Zoe. I smiled and the began to play the accompaniment slowly.

_"Tiny little boots covered in snow. Apple cider warmin' on the stove. Tinsel twinklin' everywhere, holly hangin' on the stairs. It must be Christmas Eve." _Levi began.

_"Angels sittin' high upon a tree, watchin' over presents patiently. Milk and cookies on a plate, Santa Clause is on his way. The kids should be fast asleep." _Carlos sang this time.

_"Sleigh bells are ringin' in their heads. Twistin' like little tops in their beds, tryin' to sleep but it's no use. With hoofs tap tappin' on the roof. Peakin' out the window to see what they can see. It's a Candy Cane Christmas, sweet as it can be." _All of the guys sang.

_"The kids will wake up awfully early. 'Cause they can't wait to see, if Santa made it so they can say. "Look what he brought me"" _Ethan sang.

_ "Sleigh bells are ringin' in their heads. Twistin' like little tops in their beds, tryin' to sleep but it's no hoofs tap tappin' on the roof. Peakin' out the window to see what they can see. It's a Candy Cane Christmas, sweet as it can be." _All of the guys finished singing together. Mr. Schue smiled.

"That was great you guys, come on now everyone into the auditorium. I have a little something I want us to do." He announced we all grinned and got up out of our seats.

Whitney's View

Hannah and I walked together to the auditorium. I looked at her and grinned.

_"Ho-ho-ho! Shake up the happiness, wake up the happiness, shake up the happiness! It's Christmas time!"_ I started. Hannah smiled at me as we walked on to the stage.

_"There's a story that I was told, and I wanna tell the world before I get too old! And don't remember it, so let's December it and reassemble it, oh, yeah!" _Hannah sang. The rest of the Glee Club had made their way on to the stage. Mr. Schue had set up a huge Christmas tree on the stage and there was presents with our names on them under it.

_ "Once upon a time in a town like this, a little girl made a great big wish; to fill the world full of happiness, and be on Santa's magic list." _Courtney sang.

_"Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _The girls sang.

_ "Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _The boys sang this time.

_"Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho It's Christmas time!" _Everyone sang.

_"At the same time, miles away, a little boy made a wish that day. That the world would be okay, and Santa Claus would hear him say." _Cyrus sang.

_"I got dreams and I got love, I got my feet on the ground and family above. Can you send some happiness with my best to the rest of the people of the East and the West?"_ Scott sang.

_"And maybe every once in a while, you'll give my grandma a reason to smile. 'Tis the season of smile! It's cold but we'll be freezin' in style!" _Alex sang.

_"And let me meet a girl one day, that wants to spread some love this way! We can let our souls run free, and she can open some happiness with me!"_ Wally sang while he looked dead at me. I blushed.

_"Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _The boys sang.

_ "Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _The girls sang back.

_ "I know you're out there! I hear your reindeer! I see the snow, where your boots have been." _Dorothy sang her eyes sparkling with excitement. I guess this probably felt like the coolest thing ever to her.

_"I'm gonna show them! So they will know then, their love will grow when they believe again!" _Zoe Belted.

_"Shake it up! Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _Mr. Schue sang. Everyone looked a little taken aback that he was singing with us. But we smiled and kept going.

_ "Shake it up, shake up the happiness! Wake it up, wake up the happiness! Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time!" _Everyone sang, including Mr. Schue.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Mr. Schue announced and started to hand us our presents.

** So what did you guys think? Drop a review and let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for themes on future chapters. Reviews make me so happy, and hey it's Christmas so it's like your present to me. MERRY CHRITSTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
